


Romeo and Juilet: Star wars version

by jedigirl86



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: a twist to Romeo and Juilet,  but with star wars characters.Major character death but not Rey and Ben.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

It was a time of conflict. Two houses constantly was at war. The house of Palpatine and the house of Skywalker. No one knew what had started the war. Sheev Palpatine said it was Anakin Skywalker, but Anakin said it was Sheev.   
But what they didn't realize was that Sheev's son, Anon Palpatine was the first to realize what had started the conflict. Sheev had wanted to marry Padmé, but Padmé didn't love him so she had married Anakin, who she had loved for years.   
As the years passed the conflict grew till it boiled over. It wasn't safe to be in the streets when both houses was present. But what neither Palpatine or Anakin expected was that their grandchildren would fall in love with each other.

Rey was sitting in her room looking through the pamphlet from Naboo University where she was going to be attending. Her dad, Anon was thrilled to learn that his daughter wanted to study engineering. His wife, Cara wanted Rey to be a teacher, but had finally conceded once she realized that it was what Rey wanted.   
Sheev wanted Rey to go into politics and made sure he wasn't happy with her choice in study.   
But what no one knew was that Rey had been working with Han Solo, Anakin's son in law since she was 16. Han's son, Ben, was Rey's best friend and she had hidden the fact that she was secretly in love with him.   
Just then Rey's phone went off and she smiled when she saw that it was a text from Ben. She had managed to block her grandfather from her plan when she found out that he had been monitoring her text messages when she was 15.   
Just then there was a knock on her door and she called for whoever it was to come in. She quickly hid her phone when Sheev stepped in. "Got some wonderful news for you, Rey" he said.  
Rey smiled. Even though she hated her grandfather she also knew to hide it. "Yes?"  
"You are blessed among all women."  
This caused Rey to frown. "Oh. How?"  
Sheev smiled as he sat down in the chair next to Rey's bed. "Because my dear, you are to be married. Armitage Hux has finally asked for your hand in marriage."  
Now Rey knew better not to get angry, but this was not one of the times that she would remain calm. "I won't marry him and you can't make me" she hissed as she jumped up from her bed.   
Palpatine jumped to his feet and grabbed Rey before she could leave the room. "You listen here, you little brat, you will do as I say. You will marry Armitage or you will be cut off from your inheritance."  
"Then cut me off" Rey shouted. "Because I will not marry him." With that Rey grabbed her phone and purse and ran out the door.  
As Rey ran downstairs, Palpatine was joining her tail, screaming for her to stop, but she ignored him as she ran to the door. Her mom and dad was standing there watching and when Rey screamed back at her grandfather that she was done, her dad stepped in. "I told you, dad. You wouldn't listen."  
Sheev was angry and tried to reach out to Rey to stop her, but she slipped out the door just before he grabbed her. She heard her mother scream and her dad yell, but she didn't stop as she jumped into her car. As she sped off, she saw that Ochi Bespoon had come out the door as she rounded the corner leaving the Palpatine mansion behind. 

Ben was sitting outside his house wandering why Rey hadn't responded to his message when he saw her car pull in. He smiled as he went to meet her but when he saw her face and saw that she was seathing with anger, he froze. "Rey. What's wrong?"  
Rey lunged for Ben and he caught her in his arms as she broke into tears. Just then Han and Leia came out of the house to see what was going followed by Anakin and Padmé.   
"Grandfather is trying to force me to marry Armitage Hux " Rey finally said as she attempted to calm down.  
"I'm not surprised " Han said. "Brendol Hux is a wealthy man and Palpatine wants all that money."  
"Well, I refused and he told me that if I didn't marry him I would never see my inheritance."  
"Well you can stay here with us" Leia said as she hugged Rey. "Ben, why don't you take Rey inside and show her to her room. Han. I think you should take Luke and Lando and maybe even Chewie to get Rey's things. "  
Han nodded. "We will be right back. Don't worry Rey. You are safe here."  
Padmé went with Ben to help get Rey settled as Anakin tried to convince Han to let him go, but Han shook his head. "Anakin, there is going to be enough problems when we get there. You can contact the sheriff though and have him meet is there though."  
Anakin finally agreed and went to make the call. It helped that the sheriff, Wedge Antilles was a friend of the Skywalkers and Solos. 

When they got to Palpatine's, Wedge was waiting for them. "Lets make this quick."  
Wedge went followed by Han and Luke. Lando and Chewie stayed back just incase there was some problems.  
When Sheev answered the door his face went red with anger. "Why are you here?"  
"We came to get Rey's things" Wedge said.  
"Well, you can come in, but those scum will not step foot in my house."  
"They will come in" Wedge said. "Rey asked me to bring them."  
Anon and Cara was sitting in the parlor when they walked in. Cara stood up and walked up to Han. "I will show you Rey's room and help."  
Han nodded. "Thank you."  
Sheev opened his mouth to speak but Anon also stood up. "And I will help."  
Once upstairs, Cara turned to Han. "Is she ok?"  
Han nodded. "She is shaken up over what happened, but she is ok."  
"We can't stay here" Anon said. "Can we go to her?"  
Han grinned. "We will get your things after we gather Rey's clothes."  
Twenty minutes later Han led everyone downstairs. He had Rey's suitcase in hand as Anon carried his and Cara's. When Sheev saw that his son and Daughter in law was also leaving he tried to stop them, but Wedge's presence stopped him, but the look he sent his son told him that there would be repercussions for him leaving the Palpatine household. Anon didn't care. He had had enough of his father and his ways.


	2. Chapter 2

When Han and the others got back to the Skywalker mansion, Obi Wan Kenobi, the priest was there. He had taken over after Yoda had passed away a few years ago.   
Rey and Ben was sitting on the love seat by the wall and when Rey saw her parents she ran and threw her arms around them. "I'm surprised that grandfather let you leave" she whispered.  
"He didn't have a chance to say anything" Anon replied.   
"Not with Lando there" Cara added.   
"So what is going on?" Han asked.  
"Well, Ben had an idea that may just work to bring both families together" Obi Wan remarked with a slight smirk. "But then again, it could cause greater discord when Palpatine finds out."  
"What is it?" Luke asked.  
"Ben offered to marry Rey to keep her from marrying Armitage" Leia said.   
"That could work." Han replied. "But did Rey also agree?"  
Rey nodded. "Ben and I had a long talk. We also admitted to each other that we have been in love with each other for years."  
"I knew it" Luke shouted.   
"So when is the wedding to take place?" Chewie asked.  
Obi Wan smiled. "Right now. That's why I am here. Is everyone ready?"  
At Ben and Rey's nod, Obi Wan motioned them forward to stand in front of him as the others went to sit down. Luke stood next to Ben as Rose, one of Rey's best friends who had arrived not long ago stood next to her.   
Just as Ben kissed Rey when Obi pronounced them husband and wife, Palpatine burst through the door. "Get away from him" he yelled.  
"You're to late, father" Anon said as he stood up. "Rey and Ben are now married."  
Palpatine screamed and lunged for Rey grabbing her and pulling her towards the door. "Not if I can help it she isn't." With that he dragged Rey from the house kicking and screaming. Ben ran out the door but was to late as he saw Palpatine's car drive off. He could hear Rey screaming as they turned the corner.  
When Ben got back inside Han was already on the phone with Wedge and telling him what happened. Ben didn't stop though. He ran to the gun cabinet and grabbed out his father's pistol. "I'm going after her" he said before taking off out the door. Anakin followed after grabbing his gun and managed to get in the car before Ben took off. " I'm going with you also. This ends today."  
Ben nodded. He just prayed that he was on-time.

Rey was thrown on the floor of the hidden factory outside Exegol, a hide out that belonged to Sheev. Her lip was bleeding where her grandfather had hit her. Armitage was there also, and he was shaking with anger as he grabbed Rey. "I paid good money for you, you slut" he shouted."  
Rey glared at him. "I will never marry you" she hissed.  
"Thats where you are wrong" Sheev said just as Pride walked in. " Your marriage to Ben Solo isn't final because it was never consummated." He then nodded at Pride. "Get on with it."  
Pride grinned wickedly as he began the ceremony. When it came to the part where Rey was to speak, she refused to open her mouth. Sheev hit her knocking her to the floor. "Say I do" he hissed.  
"No" Rey shouted. "I would rather die first before I married this piece of shit."  
Armitage smacked her across the face. "You may get your wish if you don't obey."  
As Hux turned to face Pride again, Rey saw her chance. She turned and made a mad dash to the door. Once outside she ran into Wedge who had just arrived. "Keep going " he yelled.  
Rey didn't hesitate. She made it to the gate just as Ben's car whipped inside.   
When Ben saw Rey, he slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car as Anakin quickly put the car in park. Just then shots rang out from inside the factory. Anakin grabbed his gun and ran to the door just as Lando came out. "It's over" Lando said when Anakin stopped in front of him.   
"Palpatine?" Anakin asked.  
Wedge shook his head. "He is dead, but Hux and Pride got away. I need to check on Rey."  
Ben was still holding Rey who was shaking in his arms when Lando and Anakin walked up to them. "Let's get her home" Lando said. "I will call ahead and let Han know we are on our way and to have a doctor there."  
"Get Poe Dameron" Ben said. "He is the only one I trust."  
Lando nodded. "I will also contact Maz."  
Maz was Rey's nurse from the time she was a baby and when Rey heard her name, she started crying again. Ben kept his arm around his wife as he led her to the car. Anakin was in the driver's seat so Ben could sit next to Rey as they headed home.  
When they got back to the house, Poe was already there and he got to work fixing Rey's cuts and bruises. Just as he was finishing up, Maz burst through the door and went straight to Rey. When Rey saw her nurse, she started crying. Maz took her in her arms and held her close. "You're safe, sweetheart" she crooned.   
Ben was telling everyone that Sheev was dead but that Armigage and Pride had escaped. "Until they are caught, Rey and Ben are not to go anywhere by themselves" Lando said.   
"They will stay here in the house" Leia said. "We will also get someone over here to be their body guard if they need to go anywhere."  
""I will get someone sent over immediately " Wedge said.  
Within two hours three agents arrived. Snap Wexley, Wedge Antilles step son was the lead agent. Then there was Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso, Cassian's wife. Jyn wasn't an agent but had offered to come for added security. The third agent, one that Rey was happy to see was her other good friend, Finn Calrission, Lando's son. Finn was put in charge of security and started placing cameras around the mansion. Cassian and Jyn was going to be in the camera room as Snap would walk the grounds, then when it was time for rotation, Cassian would take over.   
Then when Ben and Rey was to go anywhere, Mace Windu would come and be with them along with Ahsoka Tano.   
When Windu and Ahsoka showed up to go over the rest of the security it had been decided that Rey and Ben's room would be in the securiest place of the mansion. There was only one way in and out and that would be guarded by two pitt bulls, Bruno, also known as BB for short, and Reno, which was R2.   
"Don't worry" Wedge said. "We will catch those two."  
Rey was still on edge but she was starting to settle down as the hours passed. When it came time to go to bed, Leia, Padmé and Cara went with Rey to help her get ready. Snap was already outside walking the grounds along with Windu and Cassian. It had been decided not long ago that it would be better to have three walk the grounds with Ahsoka in the camera room with Jyn and Finn.   
When the three women came back downstairs, Ben said goodnight and headed upstairs. R2 and BB was already outside their door. Ben patted their heads before stepping through the door and locking it.   
"So it begins" Rey said trying to smile.  
"And so it begins" Ben agreed as he went to join his wife on their bed. Even with everything that happened that day, Rey wanted to be joined with her husband. As they got lost in each other they weren't aware of what was going on downstairs or the fact that R2 and BB was already in attack mode.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux was livid as he stood before Pride and Ochi. "The Skywalkers need to be dealt with. They took away my bride and killed Sheev Palpatine."  
He was pacing the floor as Ochi and Pride watched. Pride didn't say anything but he was thankful that Sheev was dead. He didn't agree with the way that Palpatine had tried to force his grand daughter to marry Hux but he didn't want to say anything, especially since he had been the one to alert Wedge Antilles where Palpatine had taken Rey. He had managed to get a message sent to him just before Ochi had arrived to escort him to Exegol.  
"What puzzles me is that they knew where Rey was" Ochi spoke up as soon as Hux sat down.  
Hux nodded. "I know. I've been thinking about that also. The only ones who knew was Sheev, myself and you."  
"Pride knew" Ochi said glancing at the other priest.  
"He wasn't aware of it until he was summoned to perform the ceremony."  
Ochi shrugged. "Do you think we were being tracked then?"  
"Possibly, but that's not what I am concerned with. I want to see the Skywalkers suffer, starting with that bitch, Rey." As Hux stated laying out his plan Pride felt a chill run down his spine. He had to find out how to get word to Wedge, but also to Han and Anakin.   
As soon as Pride got back to the cathedral he saw a message waiting for him from Obi Wan. He had gone to the Skywalker mansion to check on Rey. He smiled. He knew what he needed to do, but he had to wait to make sure that Ochi was gone. Ochi had followed him back to the cathedral under Hux's order. As he waited he went to the apothecary to talk to Jessika Pava.  
"Do you have it?" He asked.  
Jess nodded and held up a bottle. "It wasn't easy, but here it is."  
Pride smiled. "Thank you. I just hope this time it works."  
Jess nodded. "Me too."  
When Pride got back to his office he looked out his window and noticed that Ochi was gone. But that didn't mean that he wasn't still being watched. He quickly summoned Jacen, a young alter boy to his office. "I need you to take something to the Skywalkers. Make sure that Rey gets this" he said handing the bottle over to him.  
Jacen nodded. "Yes sir." With that the boy ran out the door.

When Jacen got to the Skywalkers, he saw Rey and Ben sitting outside with Cassian and Snap not far away. Rey smiled at the little boy as he ran up to them. "Hello Jacen."  
"Hi miss Rey. I got something for you." With that he handed the bottle to her. "Is this a tonic?"  
Rey nodded. "It is. With everything that has happened I needed it for my nerves."  
Jacen nodded. "OK. Well I got to go."  
Once Jacen was gone, Ben took the bottle from Rey. "I sure hope this works. I hate that I have to leave under the pretense of being banished."  
"I know babe, but I trust Obi. And Pride. This will work."  
Soon Wedge arrived and nodded at Ben. "It's time."  
Ben nodded as he stood up. "See you soon" he whispered as he kissed Rey.   
Rey watched as Ben was led away to an unmarked car. As soon as he disappeared, she turned and headed back into the house to let the others know the plan was taking place. 

Ben was dropped off outside of Jakku where he was supposedly going to be in exile. Luke looked around and tried not to shudder over having to leave his nephew here but from what Obi and Pride had said, it would only be for a couple days.   
"Your mom made sure to pack enough food for you till I return in two days" Luke said as he placed a box down on the table in the trailer where Ben would be staying.   
Ben nodded. "I think I can manage for two days."  
"Well, see you kid." With that Luke headed back to the car leaving Ben to get accustomed to his new home, at least for two days.

When Luke arrived back at the Skywalker mansion Rey was already gone. In order for the plan to be effective, Rey had to make herself vulnerable, so as soon as Ben and Luke left, Rey had gone for a walk. Sure enough, as soon as she had stepped out of the gate, Hux and Ochi was waiting. Rey didn't fight being taken, which from what Han had observed as he had been the one to follow, he had said Hux was surprised. "Now we wait" Luke said.  
Leia nodded. "Now we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

That night found Rey being led to her room by Hux. "I will be here at 9 tomorrow morning for our marriage ceremony " he said with a sneer.  
Rey nodded as she felt the bottle in her pocket to just make sure it was still there.   
Once she was alone, she quickly got ready for bed. Once under the covers she grabbed the bottle and took the cap off. "Please let this work" she whispered before putting it to her lips and swallowing the contents.  
Within seconds she fell backwards, her head hitting the pillow. 

Pride climbed the side of the house where Rey was staying. Thankfully it wasn't a big house. Rey had left the window open so Pride could get in and retrieve the bottle before anyone else.  
Once inside, Pride checked Rey and was satisfied to find she was in a deep sleep. He quickly grabbed the empty bottle and left out the window, making sure to close it. 

The next morning Hux pounded in Rey's door, screaming for her to open up. Ochi was standing behind him with a frown on his face.   
"She will pay for this" Hux said before turning the nob.   
Once inside though he saw that Rey was still in bed, but not moving. "Wake up" he yelled, but when she didn't waken, he screamed. "Get her up" he shouted at Ochi.  
Ochi nodded and walked over to the bed. When he touched her though, he froze. "She's dead" he whispered.   
Hux's eyes widened. "She is not."  
Now the drug that Rey had taken made it seem like she was dead. There was no warmth and no signs of breathing. "Summon Pride to come dispose of her body" Hux hissed before slamming out the door.  
Ochi smirked as he reached for his phone and dialed Pride's number. "It worked" he said when Pride answered. "Hux wants you to come get the body."  
Once he hung up he started to chuckle. He had played Hux good, and so had Pride. Now hopefully he could get back to living his life the way he wanted to.  
Pride walked through the door followed by Obi Wan and Mace Windu. Windu nodded at Ochi. "We will talk later, but good work."  
Ochi nodded. "Thank you sir. Hux?"  
"He is being led away as we speak by a couple officers" Cassian Andor said as he walked in. " Luke is on his way to get Ben."  
"Let's get Rey home before she wakes up" Pride said.

Ben was pacing outside his trailer when he saw his Uncle come speeding up. Ben stopped where he was as Luke got out of the car and ran up to his nephew. "It's safe. She is alright and home."  
Ben breathed a sigh of relief. "Hux?"  
"In custody. Come. Lets get you home and to Rey."

When they arrived at the Skywalker mansion, Han was waiting for them. He hugged Ben as soon as his son got out of the car. "Where's Rey?" He asked.   
"Upstairs in your room" Han replied. "She should be waking up soon.'  
Ben didn't hesitate as he ran to the door.  
When he got to their room he could hear Rey's voice coming through the closed door. She was asking for him. He smiled when he heard his mom tell her that he would be there soon.  
Ben burst through the door just then and both Leia and Rey jumped, but when Rey saw him she jumped out of bed and threw her arms around her husband's neck. "It's wonderful to see you."  
"And its wonderful to see you also, my darling. You alright?"  
"Yes."  
Just then Obi Wan walked in and he smiled when he saw the reunited husband and wife. "Well, since the plan worked, we can let everyone know what happened."  
"Not yet" Wedge said as he walked into the room. "Not until Hux is gone."  
"How long will we have to wait?" Ben asked.  
"Three days. Thats when the judge will be here. Then once he is sentenced, then you and Rey will be safe to go out."  
"Whose the judge going to be?" Leia asked.  
Wedge smiled. "Saw Gerrera. Jyn contacted him as soon as we had Hux in custody."

Three days later saw everyone at the courthouse. Rey, Ben and Leia was sitting next to their lawyer, Bodhi Rook. Han, Anakin and Padmé was sitting behind them next to Rey's parents.   
Rey was trying to remain calm when Armitage Hux was ushered in by Snap Wexley and Cassian Andor. Hux's lawyer, a woman named Bazine Netal was right behind him and she glared at Rey. "Why is she glaring at me?" Rey asked.  
Ben shrugged. "I don't know."  
Saw Gerrera then walked into the room and everyone stood. Rey was trying not to let the man's appearance scare her, but it wasn't working. Ben kept a tight grip on Rey's hand as Saw went over the case before speaking.  
'From what I have read this is an open and shut case" he finally said. "Hux is being charged with kidnapping, aggravated assault and attempted murder." Then Saw's eyes widened. "Attempted rape also?"  
Bodhi stood up then. "Yes your honor. As you can see, Armitage Hux planned on forcing Rey to marry him."  
"But did he try to force himself on her?" Saw asked.  
"No" Rey whispered.   
Bodhi then answered. "No sir."  
Saw nodded. "All other charges will be held, but the charge for rape will be dismissed."  
Saw then nodded at Bodhi. "You may proceed."  
Bodhi then moved out in the middle of the room. "Your honor, I would like to call my first witness, Rey Palpatine to the stand."  
It had been decided that for the trial, Rey should go by her maiden name instead of Solo. Ben didn't like the idea, but Rey had agreed.   
As Rey stepped forward, Bazine leaned over to whisper to Hux.   
"Miss Palpatine, can you describe to the court what happened?"  
"About two weeks ago, my grandfather, Sheev Palpatine came to my room and told me that I was to marry Armitage Hux. When I refused, my grandfather got violent and I feared for my life. I ran from the house to the only people I could trust. I went to the Skywalker mansion."  
Bodhi nodded. "Understandable. But why did you go to the Skywalkers? Isn't their conflict between your family and theirs?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. It started years ago when Padmé refused to marry Sheev. As everyone knows, she married Anakin, who she had been in love with for years. Sheev, my grandfather was so angry."  
"So we now know what caused the rift between the families" Bodhi said. "Then what happened?"  
"My grandfather followed me to the Skywalker mansion and took me by force. How he knew I was there, I don't know. I was taken to an old factory in Exegol. There Armitage was waiting along with Ochi Bespoon. A priest was brought, Pride to perform the wedding ceremony. When I refused to say I do, my grandfather hit me."  
"I object" Bazine said standing up. "How is this relevant to my client who is being accused of this crime?"  
"Over ruled " Saw replied. He then looked at Rey. "Continue."  
"I was able to escape and ran into Wedge Antilles. I don't know how he knew I was there, but I didn't stop to think. That was when Ben Solo and his father, Han arrived with Chewie and Lando. Then while we were outside, shots was heard. Wedge came outside and said that my grandfather was dead and that Ochi and Armitage had gotten away. When we got back to the Skywalkers, we were informed that there would be protective custody."  
"But how did Wedge know where you were being held at?" Bodhi asked.  
"The priest, Pride had gotten word to him before he came to Exegol to perform the wedding" Rey said. "I didn't know it at the time, not until Pride told me and we came up with a plan to catch Hux."  
"That was when he gave you the potion to cause you to go in to a deep sleep and Ben went away under pretense of being banished?" Bodhi asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes."  
Bodhi smiled. "Thank you, Rey. No further questions."  
Bazine then stood up. "Miss Palpatine, everything that you said points to your grandfather, not my client. So explain to me why you are blaming Armitage?"  
"Because he also took me by force " Rey said. "After Ben left, Armitage took me. He was going to force me to marry him still."  
"But didn't you leave the comfort of the Skywalker mansion to go for a walk?"  
"Yes. In order for the plan to work I had to."  
"So you admit that you tricked my client. Isn't that wrong also?"  
"I object" Bodhi said standing. "My client isn't the one on trial here."  
"Sustained" Saw replied. "Miss Netal, find another question or take a seat."  
Bazine smiled as she stepped towards Rey. "One more question. Are you married?"  
Rey blinked as she looked at Bodhi. Bodhi nodded. She then turned back to Bazine. "Yes. I am."  
"And who pray tell would you be married to?"  
"Ben Solo."  
"So if you were already married, why did you proceed to manipulate Armitage?"  
"I wasn't manipulating him" Rey replied. "I was trying to help catch him."  
"Did he hurt you?" Bazine asked.  
"Yes. He did."  
"Enough" Saw shouted. "This isn't a blood bath, Miss Netal. "I am sure you have seen the bruises on Mrs. Solo to confirm that she has been hurt."  
"But how do we know if it was ny client who hurt her?" Bazine asked.  
"Because DNA doesn't lie" Bodhi said standing up and handing a piece of paper to the bailiff. "Also, if your client would be so kind to lift his sleeve on his left arm."  
"I will not" Armitage hissed.  
"Baliff" Saw said, "will you please lift the sleeve?"  
When the bailiff went to lift the sleeve, Armitage jumped up. "Leave me alone."  
"Mr. Hux. Kindly restrain yourself or be held in contempt" Saw said.   
Finally the bailiff was able to lift the sleeve and there was the scratches on his arm. Bodhi then read the report. "As you can see, the DNA matches that of Armitage Hux. Rey scratched him when he took her."  
"I have seen and heard enough" Saw Gerrera said. "Armitage Hux, you are therefore sentenced to 50 years to life in Jakku institute. This case is dismissed."  
Armitage screamed as the bailiff went to escort him from the court room and managed to grab the gun off Snap Wexley's holster. Wedge tackled him just as the gun went off, hitting Bazine in the chest. Ben grabbed Rey and tackled her to the floor as Wedge and Snap tried to sustain Hux. Just then the gun went off again. Wedge pushed Snap off Hux. During the tossel, Snap had managed to get the barrel of the gun turned towards Hux just as Hux pulled the trigger.   
Bodhi was kneeling next to Bazine and was holding a cloth against her wound. "Hang in there" Bodhi said.  
But it was to late. Bazine was already dead. Pride and Obi Wan, who had been in the audience called for the paddy wagon and once they arrived took the bodies of Bazine and Armitage away.   
Once the bodies were gone, Ben put his arm around Rey. "Lets go home" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked this chapter the best I could. I hope it is satisfactory.


	5. Epilogue

Nothing could have prepared Rey for the life her and Ben embarked on after the fiasco with her grandfather and Armitage Hux. It had been decided that they would live at the house that belonged to Padmè's family outside of Naboo. Just before they moved, Rey discovered that she was pregnant, to the delight of her husband. Leia was over the moon with the thought that she was going to be a grandmother. Between Cara and Leia they started making preparations for the new Solo that was to be born after the first of the year.  
At the insistence of Han, Rey cut back on her hours at the shop. She wasn't doing the heavy lifting that she had been doing before. She still would do oil changes and help Han with small repairs, but the heavier things that needed done, Han and Chewie would handle them.   
As the months passed Rey started reflecting on everything that had brought her to where she was. In a weird sort of way, she thanked her grandfather for bringing her and Ben together. If it hadn't been for him arranging a marriage between her and Hux, she was sure that Ben and Her would still be fighting their feelings for each other. When she mentioned it to Ben, he had to agree.   
Just before Christmas, Rey was laying in bed. Ben was sound asleep, but his hand was still on her stomach. Even in sleep he wanted to make sure that his baby knew that he was there. Rey smiled when she felt the small kick against her ribs. She moved her hand to cover the place where the baby was resting and sighed. Just 10 more days and she would be able to hold her little one.   
Just as her eyes closed though, they flew back open when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her lower back. She tried to breathe through it, hoping it would pass, but soon she knew that it wouldn't. Especially when she felt fluid leave her body. Her eyes widened just as Ben woke up. "What the heck?" He cried.  
"I need Maz" she cried.  
Ben nodded as he jumped out of bed, grabbing his robe before running from the room. 

Ben was pacing the floor as Han and Luke sat on the couch. Maz, Leia and Cara was in the room with Rey. Ben would be in there also, but after Rey yelled at him threatening to kill him, he thought it best to leave.   
Han laughed when he heard what happened. "Your mother did the same thing when she was having you."  
Just then Maz came to the door. " Ben, Rey wants you."  
"Does she have a knife?" He asked.  
Maz laughed. "No. But your baby is about to be born and she wants you to be there."  
Ben looked at Han who smiled. "Go. And good luck."  
After Ben ran from the room, Luke started laughing. "Wonder if Rey is going to want more babies after this?"  
Han chuckled also. "We will see."  
Twenty minutes after Ben had gone to Rey, he walked into the living room carrying a blanket wrapped bundle. He had tears in his eyes as he went to his father. "I have a son."  
Han's eyes filled with tears as Ben placed the baby in his waiting arms. "How's Rey?" Luke asked.  
Ben smiled. "She is wonderful and already asking for another baby."  
Luke burst out laughing startling the baby in Han's arms. "I better get back to Rey" Ben said. "We will let you know when you can come back."  
Once Ben was gone, Han turned to show Luke the baby. "Isn't he beautiful?"  
Luke agreed. "He sure is." He then smiled. "Did you notice the ears?"  
Han chuckled. "Yes. But just like Ben, they look perfect."  
When it came time for them to go see Rey, Luke was holding the baby. Rey was sitting up in bed, with Ben next to her. "Can I have my baby now?" Rey asked.  
Once the baby was in her arms she felt a peace spread though her. "He is so perfect" she cried.   
"What's his name going to be?" Leia asked.  
Rey looked at Ben who smiled and nodded. "Lets wait till grandpa and grandma get here to tell you the name."  
Soon Anakin and Padmé walked in and Padmé rushed over to look at the baby. Her eyes widened as she looked into the face that so mirrored Anakin. She had seen his baby pictures when her and Anakin was first married. "Oh my" she breathed. "He looks just like Ani. What's his name?"  
Rey nodded at Ben who smiled. "Grandpa, how about you hold the baby when we tell you the name?"  
Anakin shrugged but took the baby into his arms. Ben then smiled at Rey. "Do you want to tell them the name?"  
Rey grinned. "No. You can."  
Han rolled his eyes. "Come on. We are dying here."  
Ben then looked at his grandfather. "Everyone meet Anakin Luke Solo."  
There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Anakin leaned down and kissed the babies small head.


End file.
